Of Overlord's and Soldiers
by SgtSquidly
Summary: Eight friends decided to take a break and fall asleep in their VR-Game of Arma Online. However, when they have awoken from their sleep, they'll discover they are in a world they are unfamiliar with. out manned and outgunned, they will have to do whatever it takes to survive. gather your supplies and ammo...it's time to move out soldier.


**OF OVERLORD'S AND SOLDIERS**

** i wanted to add something completely different to the world of Overlord by giving a bit of a twist in the story.**

**There might be a soft "OP" later on in the story but nothing too big like invincibility or unlimited magic. you will see what i mean later on. **

**what made decide to do this? i was inspired by the anime G.A.T.E. and i loved The Blight's fanfic "Science and Madness". **

**All copyright is property of their respective owners and i do not own any of it, please support the official release.**

* * *

_**Mission 1: Equipment Check**_

* * *

It was a Typical Saturday afternoon for a group of friends to get together and do something interactive after a long work week, one group in particular enjoyed delving into the VR world of video games to escape reality. a group that consist of 8 friends whom enjoyed going on "missions" whenever they got together, however, finding the time to do so was difficult since all of their work schedules vary between the group. some worked on weekends, some are off weekends, and some were too busy to find the time due to their consistent work schedules. whenever they all had time to do something fun, they would all get together and login to a VR-MMO that was completely different from the rest of it's competitors.

Before it's release or even any mention of the game until the devs confirmed it, people were hearing a rumor going on that some video game company in the Czech-Republic was developing a VR-Game that is set in a modern military play style. Even though this was only a rumor for a time, the devs were watching the astonishing comments and posts about how a Military style VR-Game was something fresh and new to the community considering most VR-Games were set in a Medieval-fantasy setting. It wasn't until last years E3 that those rumors came to be true when the people of Bohemian Interactive came to confirm the news, the news that they were adding a new addition to one of the most popular game series they were most known for. That game was called Arma Online. The moment they announced the news, not only were they excited about it, but every gamer all over the world pretty much lost their minds when the rumors were true. Well...almost everyone, on social media there were a few comments about the game stating that "this is pathetic, join the military like a real man if you want the experience". When the game officially released to the public, they went flying off the shelves as far as selling 10 million copies of the game.

What made Arma Online stand out was not only you could receive experience of what it is like of being a soldier, but they added a crafting system as well the ability to develop new tech and weapons, research new skills for each different type of "job" you were assigned to, and develop and construct new buildings. The drawback that helped balanced the game out was not everyone could craft everything. a low ranking soldier such as a private or PFC (**P**rivate **F**irst **C**lass) make something as simple as a tent but not a F.O.B. (**F**orward **O**perating **B**ase) while a person with a higher rank such as a Staff Sargent could. all of the crafting itself was done on a small PDA device that every single player carried, it was also a key item so players didn't accidentally destroy it when clearing out their inventory. Even if someone were tried to smack it or toss it in game, people swore that it was as durable as an old Nokia Phone when they first came out. they were also bound so no other player could use another player's PDA crafting system.

On a Saturday Afternoon, the first thing that John would do is text all of his "teammates" if they were free to do a mission on Arma. it wouldn't really bother him if they said no since he would also consider they have lives too. some of them had families of their own while there were 2 of his friends who didn't reply for awhile since they worked overnights. Around 2 PM, John sent out a text in a group message labeled "The Unit", asking everyone "Hey guys, i know all of us are free this weekend and i was wondering if all of you want to gather supplies and do some recon work. Michael told me that he finally unlocked the blueprints for the R&D Department. which means we can now construct Weapon mounts, Optics, even NVG's which is what we and the entire company needed the most, let me know what you guys think!".

An Hour later, Michael would reply back to John's text. "Hey, it wasn't easy unlocking those blueprints to begin with. it took sooooo many hours of grinding, tedious side missions, and do not even get started on the prerequisites of just unlocking the damn thing...". Even if it was just through a text message, John laughed like an idiot knowing the amount of pain Michael went through since he was one of the people to help him out and by God he remembers how "expressive" Michael was once he finally unlocked it. It was like watching someone fail history class 3 times until they got a passing grade.

Half an hour later, the replies to the group message would start coming in from the rest of his Unit.

" Gearhead (Trevor): NVG's? Finally! sure, ill hop on later!"

"Stalker (Luke): About time we finally got something good, i was starting to worry. I'll be on."

"Fuze (Matthew ): Does this mean we can finally get some C4 too? I'm Dying to blow something up. I'm game."

"Viper (Kevin): ooohhh does this mean we can add new features to our vehicles too? then count me in"

"Spectre (Nick): Does that include adding scope mounted NV? either way i'm down"

"Wolf (Henry): New tech? improved weapons? how can i not say no?"

With that, John replied to all of his fellow members: "Alright, just so we are clear. since Colonel Velasquez has also discovered that we were able to unlock the R&D Department, he is letting us getting first dibs on the new gear once they are developed. on one condition though, that we develop his Hummer to be outfitted with better armor against small arms fire and outfitted with anti-mine tech whenever he goes off on a "diplomatic" mission"

The other feature that separated Arma Online from the other games was nobody, absolutely nobody was allowed to do any mission or job solo. every mission required a set number of players before a mission could commence. New players are given the option to join one of the four factions. They consisted of NATO, AAF, CSAT, and FIA. once a faction is chosen, a player may choose between either choosing an existing Division, or create a fire team to start off small, then as time progressed and more players join the fire team becomes a squad, squad becomes a platoon, etc.

Fuze replies back in the group chat: "Isn't he technically getting first dibs on the new tech then? since we will be the one's making it and gets first crack at it..."

Stalker shortly after text's the group back: "Not if he is letting it us develop it first and testing it. after all we are one of the best people to do it in the entire unit. i heard even the tech guys over at Fort Holmes is jealous of our stuff since we can craft it better."

Michael AKA Techie buts into Stalkers reply: "Better? I can make and develop our stuff damn near perfect! provided if i had the resources and time to do so unfortunately...but that is why i am glad i have unlocked the R&D Department! we can make shit so good that every engineering company in the entire server will be jealous if not want to join our unit."

John AKA Sabre : "but there is another thing i wanted to talk to you guys about. we talked over with the colonel last weekend when you guys were busy so it was just Techie and myself, The Colonel is in the talks about expanding the base as well as installing an Airfireld, and he want's every single one of us involved. Supplies will be donated overtime but he said if we wanted to finish it faster then it's up to us to gather the remaining supplies"

Wolf: "an expansion and an airfield? has the Colonel lost his mind? does he have any idea what it will take to build both an airbase and an expansion? even with a crafting booster, it will still take days maybe 2 weeks to even gather the supplies we need and add another week of building it"

Techie: "Trust me, i don't like it as much as you guys do but we have our orders and these didn't come from the colonel mind you. someone higher up heard about our reputation and what we are capable of doing what most "Soldiers" can't. plus if we finish, we might receive a promotion upon completion!"

Stalker: "who exactly took this much interest in a group of nerds and techies?"

John had to take a few deep breathes before he began typing his reply back to Luke. Under normal circumstances they wouldn't get all excited about receiving promotions except when it comes to unlocking new items to craft, but what he was about to tell them was something none of them were expecting at all. He begins typing his reply back to Stalker. Sabre: "These orders came straight from General Dwight himself..."

Frantically the group chat blows up with overwhelming replies of orders coming down from a 4-star general. This was a first for John and the rest of us unit, nobody expected it, not even their commanding officer, Colonel Velasquez. Receiving an order from a 4-star general was like receiving a blessing from the pope, impressing him would guarantee you not only a promotion but a chance to transfer into one of the most elite division's such as the 75th Ranger Regiment, a Tribute to the real regiment of the U.S Army. However, if a 4-star general does not approve of your work, then it's back to the drawing board and square one until his say so. This particular one, General Thomas Dwight, rarely gave second chances so when everyone knew how he was and how he operated, everyone burned the one message into their minds so they will never forget when they get the chance. In short...Don't fuck up.

Fuze: "General Dwight himself?! the famous 4-star general!? do you have any idea how amazing this is right now?"

Stalker: "Geez Fuze calm the fuck down! i know it's big but i don't need you spazzing out in the chat right now! so when do you all want to meet up then for this? this isn't an every day occurrence."

Techie: "i know Stalker, i think Sabre has all the info we need. right?"

Sabre: "I do, the general expects us to finish within a month after gathering all the supplies and items needed to finish...buuuuut that doesn't mean we can't impress him by finishing early. plus building an airbase will help us out in the long run. here is the game plan, i want you all on at exactly 19:00 sharp. we start as soon as everyone is gathered. dismissed"

And with that everyone replied "Yes sir!" and went off to go about the rest of their day until it was time to log on. this was going to be something exciting for John and his fellow comrades, however, he cannot shake this uneasy feeling inside of him that things won't go as smooth as he predicted. and it's not impressing the general that's bothering him.

But tonight, it was going to be their chance to finally shine in Arma Online.

* * *

_**CHARACTER S**__**HEET**_

Name: John

Call-sign: Sabre

Age: 32

Arma Rank: Major

Occupation: Logistics engineer/ Retired Army Vet (1st Infantry)

Name: Nick

Call-sign: Spectre

Age: 27

Arma Rank: SFC

Occupation: Cold Storage/U.S.A.R. 485th Engineering Co.

Name: Michael

Call-sign: Techie

Age: 31

Arma Rank: 1st Lt

Occupation: Computer Engineer

Name: Trevor

Call-sign: Gear-head

Age: 30

Arma Rank: Corporal

Occupation: Mechanic

Name: Kevin

Call-sign: Viper

Age: 19

Arma Rank: PFC

Occupation: College student

Name: Matthew

Call-sigh: Fuze

Age: 26

Arma Rank: SGT

Occupation: Demolition Engineer/ Retired USMC EOD

Name: Henry

Call-sign: Wolf

Age: 29

Arma Rank: SGT 1ST Class

Occupation: Aerodynamics Engineer/ Retired AF Engineer

Name: Luke

Call-sign: Stalker

Age: 22

Arma Rank: Corporal

Occupation: College Student/ U.S.A.R. 83rd Infantry


End file.
